


Spring scent and autumn’s moon

by koiinobori



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, extremely cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiinobori/pseuds/koiinobori
Summary: In which Haruka is a spring spirit and Ritsuko is a human girl.





	Spring scent and autumn’s moon

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for a friend! I tried to keep it short, but I guess my hand slipped...
> 
> Some other ogm@s characters are mentioned but they don't speak a single line, that's why I didn't tag their names.

“Where are you going?”

Oopsy. She got caught. And by none other than the Peach Tree.

The sky was so pretty and clear that day, it would be a waste to do nothing at a beautiful day like this, however, Haruka is a spirit of the spring whose main ability is to create any kind of flower, but currently it’s summer. As she’s not allowed to interfere with the job of the others season spirits, when it’s not spring, one could say she’s “jobless”.

So, what was she supposed to do to kill her boredom and enjoy the day?

That was when this idea hit her: going to the city. All the spirits live their lives peacefully in a forest that’s not too far away from the city, maybe exploring around there wouldn’t be a bad idea.

...However, she knew oh so well how some of the girls were against this kind of idea. “What if a human sees you?” “what if the air full of carbon there makes you ill?” etc etc.

But, but but but!! If she was careful it would be ok, right? Furthermore, it was just for a few hours.

So, she tried to make her way out of the forest without being noticed by anyone… until it led up to this moment.

“Oh! I-Iori-chan! Hello~”

“Don’t ‘hello’ me! You were thinking of going to the city again, weren’t you?”

A moment of silence. Until Haruka gave in, nodding with an awkward smile.

“Honestly…” Iori sighed. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, but you remember what happened last time, right? It was midwinter and some people were wondering why sakura trees were blooming. Why? Because you got so happy and excited singing in the snow, it activated your abilities without even noticing!”

Oh right… that was an episode to speak of. It was during Takane’s and Yukiho’s season that Haruka created a little trouble.

And now, she was blushing. “I understand your worries, Iori-chan… but!! Right now it’s Hibiki’s season, right? I’m just so bored without anything to do!”

Seeing her sad face moved the Peach Tree’s heart a bit. Iori hated to admit it, but as hard as she tried to act tough, she had a soft spot for all her companions in the forest.

“...Fine.”

“Wah-?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself!!” She was blushing a little when she said this. “I’ll give you a chance this time.”

“R-really??” Her smile lifted up. “Thank you so much, Iori-c—!!”

”How-e-ver! With two conditions! One: be back before sunset. Two: If you make any kind of mess causing trouble for Hibiki, you’re not stepping outside of this forest for a whole year, not even during spring! You’ll take care of the flowers around here, while the sakura trees at the city will be at Yayoi’s care. Got it?”

Although Iori’s aggravated voice scared her for a second, the Peach Tree truly seemed dead serious about this. Haruka wouldn’t deny this offer. “Roger that!” she said with her biggest smile.

***

“Uwaah~ it’s so pretty!”

In front of her was a showcase full of fancy desserts. 

The buildings, the tiny houses, the people around… that saturday seemed brighter than any other.

Leaving her sakura petals dress behind and wearing more common clothes, Haruka jumped and walked around, happier than ever.

It’s not like the forest spirits were invisible, they were just really great at avoiding people’s sights. Plus, even if she got seen, without her fancy dress she looked like any other normal girl.

The hard part was controlling her powers.

“Now, now… where should I visit next?”

_ “Now, please listen… _”

“Huh?”

In the huge television atop of a building, there was an idol show being broadcasted.

“ ‘_Tsuioku no Sand Glass’, by yours truly, Hoshii Miki! _”

...What a pretty voice.

An idol show, now it seemed interesting!

Sure, watching it on the TV is nice, but it would be so much more exciting if she could see it live.

On the corner of the screen, there were a few words. Phrases. Including the name of the place it was being broadcasted from. Haruka flew there in no time.

***

“Excuse me, excuse meee~!”

It was hard to find a place to sit down, there were just so many people…

She felt a bit guilty for coming in without a ticket, simply using her ability of barely being noticed by people, but did she have any other choice? It’s not like spirits have money in the first place.

Therefore, she didn’t have any penlight or anything to cheer on the idols, either. Like an old phrase from a faraway land, one could say she came in “just with her face and her courage.”

“_Let this burning light in my heart lead me to tomorrow… _”

With the corner of her eye, she looked at the pamphlet on the hands of a fan sitting next by her side. According to it, the current song was being sung by an idol called Kisaragi Chihaya. And it was almost ending.

“Hm… so pretty and calming~”

Next up in line… Akizuki Ritsuko.

Suddenly, all the spotlights around her, once deep blue, now turned green.

A modest-looking girl came on stage. Cute glasses, braids… an elegant green dress that seemed one of a heroine in an old fairy tale.

And her smile was absolutely breathtaking.

“Everyone~!! Thank you for coming today!” A round of cheers came from the audience. “Please listen now, Greedy Girl!”

It was an extremely cheerful song, the type that hypes you up. Of course, her energy passed on to the audience as well.

“So pretty…” Haruka was in shock. So this was the power of idols? With just a few words, Ritsuko made so many people smile.

But, “_Is it just me? _ ” the spring girl thought “_Or is she a bit nervous? _”

***

Around a month before the live…

“So, for the next Theater’s Monthly Live Show… I tough of putting in your solo song, ‘Greedy Girl’, alongside your unit song ‘Hello Concerto’, what do you think, Ritsuko-san?”

“Haah? Wait, Producer-san, do you want to see me on stage??”

“I mean, why not? Your fans miss you so much…”

“It’s not like I’m completely against this idea, but…” Her face turned away, brighting a little red. “I’m sure there must be someone else more fitting for this role, right? You see, the main theme for the next live is supposed to be ‘Fairy Tale’ and I’m certainly not the one most fitting for it-“

A third voice came in the room. “I think you’ll do just fine, Ritsuko-san~” 

“A-Azusa-san?”

“Good afternoon, Ritsuko-san, Producer-san. Sorry for interrupting, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I was just passing by when I heard you two talking.”

Her face now turned to Ritsuko. “But it’s just as I said, I think you have nothing to be scared of, Ritsuko-san.”

“Azusa-san, I…”

“Miki thinks so too, nano.”

“Huh?”

A fourth voice. “In fact, I think there’s no one else in the Theater more fitting for this role than you.”

Wait. Since when has Miki been napping on the room? Did the whole conversation wake her up? Oh well…

“D-don’t be silly! There’s Kotoha-san, Mirai-san, Arisa-san… when it comes to princess-type things, they’re way more fitting choices!”

When she said that, it wasn’t like she was trying to only convince everyone, deep, deep inside, she was saying it to herself.

“_I’m not fit to be an idol _ ” that’s what she convinced herself of. “ _ I’m better as a supporting role outside the spotlights. _” 

Ritsuko could lie to her head, but not to her heart.

Deep down, somewhere… she wanted to accept the offer. She wanted to go there and have fun on the stage like everyone else. But, but!! She would just be a burden right? She didn’t have the largest of fanbases, surely the fans would rather see someone else…

“Ritsuko-san.”

“Huh?”

“Listen, I know you. I know your struggles way too well. So I’ll let you have some time to think it through, alright?”

“Producer…”

“Can you give me a reply within a week? Sorry if it’s not a lot, but with the live coming in soon, we want to prepare everything as soon as possible.”

“Hm, but I’ve already made my choice… Like I said, I’m sure someone else-“

“Ritsuko-san. If that’s what you _ really _ want, then I’ll respect your choice, we won’t discuss it any further and I’ll find someone else to fit in the song schedule. But be honest to yourself, from the bottom of your heart, do you really not want to be on stage?

“I…”

Miki’s voice came in. “Producer has a point~ You always say that, that you’re not fit to be an idol. But you see… It’s only when you step on that stage that your smile speaks for itself, nano.” She closed her eyes in a happy expression. “Miki thinks that’s when you shine the brightest!”

“I agree!” Azusa’s voice reached her ears as well. “I think you’re so lovely singing, Ritsuko-san~ I’ll never forget when I first saw your unit song on stage with Minako, Arisa and Hinata. It’s like your hearts together reached the whole audience!”

“Everyone...”

…

“...I’ll do it.”

“Humn?”

She was clearly embarrassed. “D-didn’t you hear? I said I’ll do it!” Her voice was trembling a bit, but she tried her best to put in a strong, determined front. “Now that I think about it, it sure has been a while since I made an appearance on the Theater’s stage… It would be quite unfair to my fans if I were gone for much longer… So, you!” She faced directly to the woman in a suit. “Make sure to prepare the schedule and everything needed, alright, Producer-san?”

The woman couldn’t contain her smile. “Of course, Ricchan!” She was so proud.

***

A little earlier that day…

“It’s ok, it’s ok, you can do it…”

“Are you nervous, Ritsuko-san?”

“Ah! Chihaya-san…” Woah, the other idol’s voice caught her by surprise. “Your turn’s next, right?”

“Yes. Personally, I kinda nervous myself…”

“You’ll do just great, Chihaya-san! I’m sure of it!”

Chihaya thanked her with a smile.“Thank you… The same goes for you. I know you’re usually a little shy to go on stage, but believe me, your voice… no, your performances in general are breathtaking once your eyes light up and you believe in yourself.”

“Believe in… myself?”

“Exactly.”

A voice from the staff approached the room they were in. “Kisaragi Chihaya-san! Your turn’s next!”

“I’m going!”

Before stepping outside, Chihaya gave one last look at Ritsuko.

“Next time, I’ll ask Producer-san for a song in which we all sing together. I’m sure it would be a lot of fun.”

“Chihaya-san…” A second of silence, until her face opened in a smile. “Thank you very much!”

***

A sea of green lights. Although Ritsuko was still a bit nervous, that sight alone was enough to free her heart from worries for the moment and allow her to sing to her heart’s content.

Haruka was still in awe. Once or twice, she would casually see some idols performing, as she visited the city and happened to pass through TV screens on her way, but seeing the real thing live? It was a whole other experience.

“I want to be myself with you! I'll search, touch, and grab my superb courage!♪”

“_Maybe… just maybe… _ ” Haruka thought “ _ I could do something to cheer her up? _”

Iori surely wouldn’t forgive her if she used her powers right now, but even as Ritsuko shines very brightly, Haruka could still sense something there. It was very small, hidden by the dazzling lights of the stage, but still there… a little feeling of fear, of failure, of making a mistake and being a burden to her dear friends and fellow idols.

Forest Spirits were very sensitive to subtle changes in people’s feelings, and as such, she couldn’t just ignore this.

_ “I’m probably not coming to the city so soon if I do this…” _

_ “But…” _

_ “If it will make her happy, it’s worth a try!” _

Meanwhile, on the stage…

“_ Alright, the song’s almost ending. After this, there will be a few more solos until we go to the unit songs. Ok, I can do this! _”

Lost in thoughts as a few instrumentals were being played, the idol realized right now probably wasn’t the best time to think, she need to interact with the fans.

“Everyone~~~! Are you having fun today?”

“Oh-!!!”

“That’s great! Until the very last second, let’s have tons of fun!”

“_ .......Now! _”

For a given second, the girl in glasses was confused why sakura petals were flying everywhere.

“_Huh…? _”

But oh well, she needed to continue singing. Besides, it wasn’t something from another world to have special effects during lives. Bubbles, confetti… they would usually appear midstage. Right. She shouldn’t be too surprised. It’s just that the Producer didn’t mention anything about this during the preparations. Did she want to make a surprise?

Regardless, the sight of sakura flying within the glow of green glowsticks … was very, extremely beautiful.

Somehow, it’s like just seeing this scenery made all her worries go away.

Now, she could totally, completely sing with her whole heart.

“_Maybe the Peach Tree won’t forgive me for this… but I think the Forest Goddess will…! Heehee~ _”

***

“Good job out there, Ritsuko-san~”

“Miki thinks you were completely amazing, nano!!”

“It sure was something like never before… congratulations, Ritsuko-san.”

“Azusa-san! …Miki-san! Chihaya-san too…” She was smiling and her cheeks were red, while trying her best to not tear up. “Thank you very much!!”

Haruka, being who she is, couldn’t simply be satisfied by watching the live. She was completely enchanted by every single idol she saw that day. After Ritsuko’s live, Azusa’s solo came in, followed by a few more solos and after that, unit performances made by very charmful girls.

Being an idol… She wondered what said sensation was like.

So, she couldn’t resist to sneak peak into the not-quite-open-for-the-public parts of the Theater.

Back to her usual fancy spring dress, she decided to look only by outside, using her wings to fly from window to window, plus using her ability of avoiding sights in case things got troublesome.

“All of you have done amazingly great today.” It was the Producer’s voice.

Looking closely, she saw how absolutely cute Ritsuko was. Heck, it wasn’t fair?

How could such a cute girl think she was not suited to be an idol?

She had a friendly face, as soon as she came on stage and started to sing everyone was smiling, plus, seeing some of her conversations with the Producer, she could tell how straightforward and determined she is. Ritsuko has all the requirements to be an amazing idol, even if she hadn’t realized it herself. Yet.

Looking outside, Haruka saw the sun almost setting, the moon was starting to rise on the horizon. Oopsy. Time to go back it seems.

“Ritsuko… everyone...”

Before flying back to the forest, the young forest spirit gave one more look at the Theater.

“_It would be nice if, someday in a future spring, I could see all of you again!♪ _”

**Author's Note:**

> The faraway land is Brazil, actually. The Forest Goddess is probably Makoto. Ami and Mami? Just like Iori is the heart of a peach tree, Futamins are sunflowers! Kotori is a wind spirit.


End file.
